Talk:Spacedock (Earth)
I find Spacedock a breathtaking structure of the Star Trek universe. Clearly the largest space structure in the Federation, but so rarely commented upon. Or questioned. The huge docks are literally cities in space. Much must go on there other than repair a few starships at a time and the relay of subspace signals. They have the size to possess massive shield generators, and must have the most powerful weapons defensive grid in the Federation. But it seems that the Spacedocks are easily thwarted. Whether it is an inside job or an 'alien' probe, the Spacedocks seem vulnerable. One can assume that they are sublight capable. How cool it would be to see an enormous structure like that gliding effortlessly past the Moon (or A moon) . . . . . Also, someone should "discover" the history of these behemoths and their construction. The resources required to construct them, and the time span would be great. But they are built to last. Hundred of years most likely. It strikes me as odd that we can have so many schematics of various starship designs, but so little about the Spacedocks and Star Bases. I have no doubt that others feel the same and have given it some thought. So I am curious . . . . Steve :Presumably, they also have plenty of room to act as admin centers, R&D labs and probably also have some training capabilities. You could probably also launch short-range patrols from them. In other words, they probably have all the capabilities of a large, fixed military and scientific base. As for defensive capabilities, they can probably mount some serious weapons and shields, but even so, it would be pretty hard to move something like that (especially since no large thrusters are evident), so it's basically a sitting duck. All it takes to destroy one is to find a reasonably large asteroid, grab it with tractor beams and accelerate it from a really, really long way away, so that it just goes smashing right through the spacedock, shields or no shields. - Spatula 11:45, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Steve, I agree with you 100% on most points. I think that part of the reason we don't see more schematics and information about the spacedocks is because so little data is given in the shows and movies and because their massive size makes schematics very time consuming to make. :I remember when DS9 was first announced I assumed it would be aboard one of these stations and was very excited to find out what life aboard them was like. Unfortunately DS9 turned out to be a very different station. :Although DS9 had weapons, I would challenge the assumption that the spacedock has weapons, or if it does that they are anything spectacular. I think its clear that without warp nacelles the spacedock is subwarp and its probably beyond Federation technology to put warp drive on a structure that size. The largest Federation built structure known to travel at warp is Soverign class ships (correct me if I'm wrong). Without the need for a matter/anti-matter reactor, I would make no assumptions that the spacedock has any great power, weapons or shields to speak of. Federation 23:10, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Forced perspective on the outside (TSFS)??? "The original spacedock interior set from Star Trek III was destroyed after the end of filming. The production crew for Star Trek IV had to rebuild the entire set from scratch." Correct me if I'm wrong, but given this information above, would that explain why the new interior looked somewhat larger and more spacious than the old one? If so, would that also raise material issues with regards to the supposedly determined diameter of Spacedock (3,810 meters)? Torlek 05:16, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :Not necessarily. The internal dimensions can easily change, just by giving the station thicker or thinner walls, among other possibilities. So long as the interior measurement doesn't exceed the external measurement, it can change as much as it likes. - Spatula 23:08, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Starbase 01 (?) The earth spacedock was reffered to as "Sternenbasis 01" (Starbase 01) in the german version of several episodes. Is it only in the german version or do the english speakers among you also know that name? :There may be some confusion here, as Starbase can refer to any major Starfleet headquarters, not just orbital/space facilities. Starbase 1 may be the same thing as Spacedock, but it could just as well be based on Earth (probably in San Francisco). Perhaps Starbase 1 is even the same thing as Starfleet HQ. :But the big orbital station in Earth orbit that we've been seeing since Wrath of Khan is definitely known first and foremost as Spacedock. - Spatula 22:25, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::the spacedock is never mentioned as starbase 01. not even in the german version. --Shisma 13:53, 11 December 2006 (UTC)